More than a Feeling
by DeyoChan
Summary: From Rei's P.O.V. An internal battle is settle in Rei's mind when whe tries to figures her true feelings for her best friend, Aino Minako. Self conscious of her previous feelings for her back then in SilMil. During a study session with her friends Rei took her final decision letting her heart guides her.
_This is a Sailor Moon One shoot. I love Rei and Minako!_

 _I hope you like it!_

 _Leave a coment please!_

 _A fluff and romantic story told by Rei's POV. This may turn into a serie of one shot, not to long but either to short...so if you'll like to read them Leave a comment and let me know it please! This one it's kinda blue but bear with me 'till the end and see how things turned out!_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _For all the_ _grammar-nazis_ _dudes out there let me tell ya' some..._

 _I'm a dyslexic and_ ** _ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE_** _so...sorry in advance for the shitty - grammar mistakes!_

* * *

 **More than a feeling**

 **By:** Deyo-chan

...

REI'S POV

I see you smile at what Usa-chan has just said. You joyful laugh and laugh; you laugh so hard that now you are on your back trying to recover the sudden outburst.

Mako-chan and Ami-chan are just smiling at your silliness, Usa's and yours. I watching you pretending I'm annoyed or uncomfortable at your sudden demonstration of energy and joyfulness, Usagi-chan realizes my reaction and smiles sympathetic saying to all of you girls _'Rei-chan it's just being Rei-chan'_ and, I have to roll my eyes at her statement.

Suddenly bitterness fills in the pitch of my stomach, I feel dizzy. A vivid memory of you, of us; centuries ago... millennial ago. We are laughing in my dejavu memory as well. I am trapped in my memories, noticing the similarities with our last and current life, and it bothers me again.

I recalled the promise I made to you with my last breathe last time I laid in your arms at the battle pitch under the Lunar dome, freaking silver millennium Era, you asked me in my deathbed, " _Mars promises to look for me, you wait for me. I promise I'll be looking for and wait for you."_

I hate to think that this fate is not mine. That the life we live now, both of us, is not our choice but freaking destiny. It is a _gift_ given by our Queen 'Serenity' to fulfill our last mission to her daughter, our princess, the one and last mission incomplete in our silver millennium lifetime.

I hate to feel that the will that drives me to you is not _mine_. My wish my free will be…well that, free, but some awakened part in my life prevents me from think and feel that I'm using my free will.

I hate the shackles of our past centuries. The life full of passion, rubbing lips and delicate touches shared with you. That life wasn't mine and it isn't now either but, the ghost of our past clouds all coherence and logical decisions.

I hate the desire you make me feel for you. I'm sure that before regaining my past memories I already felt something very special for you, but the feeling of a burning desire, that I had before the memory of the display of our love during the Silver millennium... it is overwhelming.

I hate you need you trigger in me. The need of you, it's so hard to be close to you without being able to touch you, without being able to kiss you. Just a hug or slight rub with your skin on mine turns the natural flame of my aura into an inferno being tempting and impossibly close to mine.

I hate to realize that the one thing it's on my mind it's you. Just think of you makes me smile like a dumbass. Just a call from you, a quick hug or just a simply study time at your side is enough to turn my steady heart in a total useless being full with agony and loneliness.

I hate the sudden feelings you trigger on me. Our princess should always be priority and like our friends, during the silver millennium, gave their lives together protecting Princess Serenity –A selfish girl who took her own life, unable to continue after losing the man she loved- In this life _YOU_ are before anyone for me and I hate myself for it.

I hate to know that just one day you're going to reciprocate my feelings, it has been written. Because I have seen it in my visions, my memories let me know what we had back then. Your constant friction and not _so_ accidental touches with my skin also assures me that you are well aware that it is only a matter of time this thing between us happens.

But more than hate this entourage of circumstances and timelines. I hate all those who forced you to think and believe that your life must be empty and without love to properly fulfill your responsibilities as the leader of us, the inner senshi.

I hate the past when my consecration to a single princess has condemned me in this present to fulfill a _vow_ that, honestly, I have no desire to observe, not after meeting you. You're the only and my princess, the one worthy of my total devotion and complete adoration. I need to let you know that I was made to loving you.

I want to hate you, you and our friends. There are so many things that I hate, so many things that trigger my hot-temper. In my heart I harbor hundreds of things I must confess to you, starting with the deepest and strongest of my feelings... hatred, not to you my _princess_ , I could never hate you, I love you more than life itself.

The hatred to the circumstances that keeps me apart from you. Hatred, to all those who interfere preventing our oncoming.

I hate your guardian. That white cat that keeps you away from me whenever the chances are that we are both alone. He knows that I remember our past, and he prevents you to know the full story of our love.

With a hard breath I opened my eyes once again to find your face looking directly at me with curiosity, your head is slightly tilted and the deep blue of your eyes is so intense that I'm lost in them, like I'm drawn deep into the sea. I can't handle this anymore, I need to act quickly.

I've decided that I've had enough of this. I see you laughing so cheerful with Usagi-chan and the sight of you cleaning your face off the joyful-tears that caused you the abrupt outburst laughter prompts me to act.

I smiled longingly, longing you. I will give all of mine so you can notice what I try to say while I'm so quiet. I see only see you turn a bit tad more confused, as if you don'r know what to do. For the first time in years I see you blinking quickly with a handful of doubts on your face. Venus where is your fearlessness? Your boldness?

It's now or never.

I took your hand in mine whispering in your ear, "I found you Venus. I've finally found you, after looking for you all these time."

* * *

 ** _Love it? hate it? Leave comment or MP me!_**

 ** _Let me know what did ya' all think!_**


End file.
